


Footsteps in the sand

by Firehedgehog



Series: Walking backwards in my footsteps [2]
Category: ErrorTale - Fandom, Swaptale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: One-Shots, Sequel, Walking In On Someone, little error is awesome error, sleepover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-07-23 23:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: A series of one-shots and multi-shots that take place after 'Walking backwards in my footsteps' ended. Requests open





	1. Sleepover: Part one

**Author's Note:**

> Originally just posted on wattpad

"This is going to be great," Blue said happily.

Error giggled as he skipped around him, clad in Blue footie pajama's with a hood grace with perky cat ears. The small skeleton was adorable to the max, he himself in a matching pair.

"Sleepover sleepover!" Error cried happily.

It had been two weeks since his now much younger best friend had re-entered his life. Apparently the reason The Blessedtale AU natives could visit, was that there timeline had finally synced up with the rest and not 'locked out' due to fates meddling.

At first he had wondered what he would call Error now, but had just gotten a rather dry stare and told to call him Error. He was glad, and he'd seen many things of Error in his past self. Small remarks, and sudden dry humour.

Today though was special, Blessed Papyrus (call me Bless... no really Bless) needed to run an errand and had needed someone to look after Error overnight and most of the next day. Blue had practically kidnapped him from his brothers arms.

"Taco's tonight!" he told the mini.

"Yummy!" Error said happily.

"And a yummy chocolate cake for dessert if your good," Blue promised.

"Chocolate," Error said as if Chocolate was gods gift to monster kind, his eyes... his eyes were stars!

"Oh! You can make your eyes stars like mine," Blue said happily.

"Of course, still make hearts though," Error pouted.

"Don't worry, hearts for some reason are tricky," Blue replied.

"Okay," Error said nodding.

"Now, movie time," Blue said, together they cuddled on the couch to watch movies.

It was only hours later, that he realized that he never told Stretch that he was babysitting... or that Error could visit/leave his AU.

Meh.... he'd deal with it when Stretch got home.


	2. Sleepover Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Stretch

****

“Hey bro, I’m home,” Stretch called as he entered the house, he yawned glad his trips to the other AU was done for the next few weeks.

No voice returned his call, but he could hear the TV on in the living room.

His bro had probably fallen asleep in front of it again.

Yup, he called it as he entered the room he heard the small sound Blue made when sleeping. A skeleton monster version of snoring, he’d just throw a blanket over him as Blue was off tomorrow.

He leaned over the couch and froze.

There was Blue looking adorable, and a mini Blue.

He fell backwards with a crash.

Whoever had procreated with his brother must die.

Blue head popped over the couch in surprise, blinking sleep from his eyes.

“Papy?” he asked worriedly.

“Who do I have to kill,” Stretch ground through his teeth.

“Kill?” Blue asked bewildered.

“Kill whoever knocked you up,” Stretch continued.

“Why did you never tell me I was an uncle,” Stretch said upset.

“Um Papy, I don’t have a kid. That’s Error, you remember Blessedtale right?” Blue said sweat gathering on his skull.

“BlessedTale,” Stretch said quietly, remembering that Error was restored to his true self.

“Yo,” the mini Blue said climbing onto Blues shoulder, mini Blue who was Error.

“I’m going to bed, wake me when the universe makes sense again,” he said heading upstairs, the duo giggled.

He shivered, wondered why he suddenly had an urge to hide from pranks and why he felt Pity for other AU’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor doomed multiverse


	3. Blessed Shell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossover with Shell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might miss alot of this one if you haven't read shell, or the latest chappy on the fic Snow is posting that's a co-fic with me  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/200212794-it%27s-a-beautiful-day

"Oh oh," Error said.

Blue looked up from the paperwork he was doing, the mini Blue, aka Error, was looking around with a sheepish expression.

"Everything okay, Error?" Blue asked. Error had been dropped off by his brother when the elder had to run some errands.

"Kinda?" Error said, laughing.

"Kinda?! You could have caused a lot of trouble with that stunt with the copy," a voice said.

Blue spun, startled, to see Ink standing there.

"Ink...?" Blue said startled, before realizing this wasn't his Ink.

For one thing, he was slightly taller, and he was missing Broomie and his paint vials. He also seemed much more... real, and the huge amount of power radiating off of him...

"If it makes it easier, you can call me Shell," the new Ink said.

"That's in such bad taste," another voice said, his eyelights widened to see himself poking up from behind Shell... with a really cool Taco Sans doll.

"Funny though, considering what happened," another voice said as a skeleton similar to the Dream they knew appeared on Shell's other side.

"Um..." Blue said, bewildered. He was pretty sure these guys were not from his multiverse.

"Don't worry, we'll be gone before you know it," Shell said, walking forward till he was in front of Error and leaning down so they were face to face.

"You do realize, that by reaching through the code between multiverses, you could have damaged your own, right?" Shell asked.

Error looked down, tears slipping down his face.

' _Damaged?!'_ Blue thought, aghast.

"I know, but you were running out of time. And that copy agreed with me," Error said.

"Worse, you'd do it again in a soul beat," Shell sighed.

"Yeah..." Error said, shuffling his feet nervously.

"Is he in trouble?" Blue asked worriedly.

"No, but he can't do it again. Playing in a god's code is dangerous, and it took me months to fix the damage," Shell said with a sigh.

"But..." Error protested.

"But nothing. Kiddo, you're not the god of destruction anymore. That level of coding isn't meant for mortal minds, you could have dusted yourself if you were a few seconds slower," Shell said.

"But, what if I need it in the future?" Error asked, sniffling.

"You'll still access to what you can use, just not the mid-tier codes anymore," Shell said, he held up his right hand and Blue saw it contained a golden glow.

"I'm sorry," Error whispered.

"I know, Error, and thank you," Shell smiled, and placed a hand on Error's skull.

Golden light filled the room, and when it faded, he and Error were alone.

"Are you okay, Error?" Blue asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm okay, and he was right... once I returned to my normal self, I shouldn't have had access to that," Error sighed.

"Are you sure?" Blue asked.

"Yup," Error grinned.

"By the way, Blue, what did you think of meeting an Ink that was actually a god, unlike our Ink?" Error asked cheerfully.

"WHAT!" came a shocked shout.


End file.
